


Overturn the World

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, CBX, M/M, Porn With Plot, Really Just Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: CBX debut? CBX porn. HP!AU - chenbaekxi OT3 porn in an HP setting bc why not





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing an ot3 fic, hopefully I got the dynamics right TT0TT
> 
> Celebrating CBX's debut uwu!

The doors of the emergency entrance burst open and Jongdae turns around just in time to see Baekhyun stumbling in, dragging Minseok in with him and holding him up where he’s sagging against his side. Feeling a sharp stab in his chest, Jongdae nearly trips over his own feet in his haste to get to them.

“Jongdae, it’s Minseok, he’s-”

He’s badly hurt. There’s a trail of blood dripping down the side of his head and he’s got an arm wrapped tightly around his stomach where his white shirt is stained with more blood. 

“It’s not that bad,” Minseok croaks out, trying to straighten himself up. His eyebrows are furrowed but he’s more focused on Baekhyun, squeezing the side of his neck with the hand that’s hooked around his shoulders for support, as if he’s not the one who’s nearly bleeding out on the spot. It catches Jongdae’s attention though and he realizes how pale Baekhyun is, his eyes wide with desperate fear and panic. 

Jongdae immediately calls over the team of healers to help with Minseok, taking his weight off Baekhyun to load him up onto one of the available cots in the emergency room. The healers get to work trying to stop his bleeding and Jongdae takes a brief moment to stop and palm Baekhyun’s face while they deal with Minseok. 

“What happened?” he asks. Baekhyun is still in shock, rooted to the spot. He presses his thumb against his cheek, getting him to focus, and Baekhyun swallows, drawing in a shaky breath. 

“I was walking him back to his office after his lunch break,” he starts, trying to look over Jongdae’s shoulder at the other healers but Jongdae keeps him focused on him. 

“There were two of them. Minseok couldn’t take them both on fast enough.” 

It’s then that Jongdae notices the blood on Baekhyun’s bruised knuckles and he has to smile at the way Baekhyun has always managed to hold his own even in the wizarding world, never letting himself be completely defenceless despite not having magic. 

“Dammit, I said it’s not that bad!” Minseok suddenly yells from behind them, struggling against the throng of healers surrounding him, trying to look over at them. 

“You’re literally bleeding from everywhere, idiot, shut up and let them help!” Baekhyun yells back. 

Jongdae sighs, exasperated but fond. The shock seems to be wearing off a little, a spark of Baekhyun’s usual self starting to peek through again. He squeezes Baekhyun’s uninjured hand and Baekhyun squeezes back before gruffly nudging Jongdae away to go and focus on Minseok. He tries to be subtle about hiding his bruised knuckles away but Jongdae catches the movement, eyeing him reproachfully. 

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun insists dismissively. “Minseok needs you more; go help him.” 

It’s pointless to argue. Baekhyun can be very stubborn and he’s right anyway about the pressing situation at hand. Jongdae leans in to press a quick kiss to his cheek before rushing back to Minseok’s side, getting to work on healing the nasty gashes he’s got crisscrossing his chest; Sectumsempra always makes a mess. Some other patches of his skin, though, are starting to go a dark shade of green, with red cracks searing across them, spreading fast. Jongdae swallows through the cold panic rising in his throat, immediately recognizing the spell that left this behind. The Transmogrifian Torture curse. The only spell that’s just short of the killing curse itself, a borderline Cruciatus and most definitely not something Minseok should be trying to wave off lightly. 

Jongdae works quickly on trying to reverse the effects before the curse spreads any further and starts attacking his organs. It takes a beat for his counter spells to take any effect, and Jongdae’s heart nearly stops for a beat before the red cracks finally start to recede.

“You okay?” he asks quietly, for lack of anything better to say, but desperately needing to say something just to hear Minseok’s voice answering him back. He keeps a hand on his shoulder to hold him down when he intensifies the force of his spell. 

“Yeah,” Minseok grunts through the pained smile he’s clearly trying to force for both Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s benefit. “Better now anyway.”

Jongdae swallows thickly, hyper aware of the way his heart is pounding painfully against his ribs. The spike of adrenaline that kept him moving into a quick reaction suddenly wears off and the shock that’s been waiting to drop since they stumbled in through the doors starts weighing his limbs down. He exhales and Minseok catches it, reaching up, a little shakily, to wrap his fingers around Jongdae’s elbow, a comforting gesture. 

“I’m supposed to be taking care of _you_ , idiot,” Jongdae chides him gently, shifting him a little onto his side to get to the welts creeping around his waist. Minseok just grins, sagging back against the pillows when Jongdae turns him back, closing his eyes for a bit while Jongdae works on relieving his pain. 

It’s not the first time Minseok’s been attacked like this. Working within the Ministry means a guaranteed target on your back, as the prime access point for infiltrating the Ministry if the dark wizards can get to you. More so for an auror, which Minseok is. Jongdae feels like he should be getting used to this, but there’s really no getting used to the way his heart plummets to the pit of his stomach and his insides go cold when he sees Minseok hurt and drenched in his own blood like this. It’s evident that Baekhyun feels the same way too. Jongdae can already see him beating himself up over this one, despite it not being his fault nor his responsibility to protect Minseok, wizard or not. 

“Almost done,” Jongdae murmurs, waving the others away so he can deal with what’s left himself. He mutters the incantations under his breath, casting away the last of the jinxed cells and leaving behind the freshly healed flesh. He ghosts his fingers over the spots where the wounds had been, feeling a lump in his throat. 

“Hey,” Minseok says, looking up at him earnestly. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Jongdae manages, his throat feeling tight. He finishes off the final spell and leans down to kiss Minseok’s crown before putting him to sleep to rest for a while and regain his energy. 

He stands over him, watching his chest move steadily with his breathing for a while before finally pulling himself away to go look for Baekhyun. He finds him sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall, holding his head in his hands. Jongdae slides down to sit beside him, nudging his hands away to get him to look up at him. The guilt is written all over his face without Baekhyun needing to say anything and the angry furrow between his brows deepens.

“I was helpless. Too slow, too powerless,” Baekhyun grits out, staring down at the palms of his hands like they’ve betrayed him. “I couldn’t do anything to help him; I didn’t have his back.” 

_’Because I’m not a wizard’_ he doesn’t add, but he doesn’t have to. Being a muggle among wizards has never been something Baekhyun has ever been ashamed of, nor has it ever been something he’s ever had a problem with throughout their relationship. That is, until the attacks started and he’s been unable to do anything but watch. 

“It’s no different from a gun, you know,” Jongdae says, knowing all about the metal contraptions of the muggle world that he’d discovered through his travels during his studies. Baekhyun bites his lip at that, knowing he’s right but refusing to absolve himself of the blame and guilt anyway. Baekhyun was there the last time Minseok was attacked too. 

“He’ll be out for a while, maybe you should go home,” Jongdae pats Baekhyun’s knee. “I know you hate hospitals.”

“They’re not so bad,” Baekhyun says slyly, pressing his palm on Jongdae’s thigh and Jongdae laughs, indulging him and pressing their lips together when Baekhyun tilts his head forward. He’s deflecting, cracking jokes to hide the weight of his own torment still clouding over his eyes but Jongdae focuses on the way Baekhyun plays with his fingers instead, pinching him just to tease him. It’s a sliver of Baekhyun’s usual self breaking through and Jongdae takes it. He still smacks him with his wand when Baekhyun starts to tease about his fawning over him. 

 

-

 

Minseok is given a week off work to stay at home and recover. They drive home in Baekhyun’s car because Minseok is still a little too weak for apparating, or so Baekhyun insists. 

“Driving is so unnecessary, this thing takes too long,” Minseok huffs, and Jongdae nods in agreement, hating the way the seatbelt cuts into his neck. 

Appalled, Baekhyun pats the dashboard behind the wheel, throwing them dirty looks as he mutters, “Shh, they didn’t mean that.”

Once they’re home, Minseok flops down on the couch and Baekhyun lazily slumps down beside him, immediately swinging his legs over the edge of the armrest and plopping his head on Minseok’s lap. 

“It’s been a long week, I’m fucking exhausted,” he sighs. 

“I thought _I_ was the patient here,” Minseok laughs, carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair indulgently. Baekhyun all but purrs into the touch, nestling his head deeper into Minseok’s palm and Jongdae rolls his eyes fondly, heading into the bedroom to drop off their things and make sure the place is ready for Minseok to be able to rest up comfortably. 

He feels a pair of arms coming around his waist and recognizes the familiar press of Minseok’s chest against his back, with the jut of his chin sinking into his shoulder. 

“Take a break,” he breathes into Jongdae’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “I’m fine, seriously. You’re not Healer of the month for nothing, you know.” 

Jongdae chuckles, turning around in Minseok’s hold to face him and lets himself lean into Minseok’s hug. 

“Alright, _hyung_ ,” Jongdae snarks, locking his fingers together around Minseok’s waist too. 

“Tch,” Minseok chides, before leaning in to kiss him, their lips sliding together languidly.

“Oh, I’m totally down for this.”

They pull apart at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice when he slips into the room, his crooked grin lilting at the corner of his lips. 

“Way to ruin the moment,” Jongdae huffs, but that only seems to make Baekhyun preen. 

“Please, I _am_ the moment,” Baekhyun grins loftily and Jongdae has to laugh at how ridiculous he is. He reaches an arm out to fist his hand in the front of Baekhyun’s shirt, yanking him closer and kissing him hard without preamble. Baekhyun makes a pleased sound in his throat, melting into the kiss and opening up to him, letting him lick inside and deepen the kiss. 

Jongdae feels a cold hand slipping under his shirt, Minseok’s fingers creeping around his hips, and he whines into Baekhyun’s mouth, feeling the sudden flush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. Minseok’s lips follow the touch of his fingers and Jongdae shivers, not even sure when Minseok even dropped down there. He reaches down blindly, too caught up in the way Baekhyun’s curling their tongues together to look at what he’s doing, and finds the top of Minseok’s head, slipping his palm around the back of his neck to anchor himself. He gasps into the kiss again when Minseok dips down lower, the heat pooling south and he can feel the way Baekhyun’s lips twist into a smug smile against his own. 

Jongdae pulls it together long enough to reach his free hand down and palm Baekhyun’s crotch through his pants with no warning. That draws a surprised sound out of Baekhyun, tensing up into the kiss and Jongdae grins into it this time. It slips away seconds later when Minseok suddenly mouths at him through the fabric of his pants, fumbling to get his belt buckle loose. 

The sudden sharp tap of something against the glass of their bedroom window startles him out of the kiss and he looks over at the noise. 

“Fuck, it’s a ministry owl,” he gasps, his knees almost buckling when Minseok finally manages to work his pants open. 

“Ignore it,” Minseok murmurs, sliding his fingers up along Jongdae’s bare thighs. 

“Didn’t know you liked an audience,” Baekhyun leers, with that usual playful grin on his face. His cheeks are flushed too and Jongdae can see the way he’s straining in his ridiculously tight pants. The comment draws Minseok’s attention away, narrowing his eyes at him before getting to his feet and Jongdae nearly groans when the heat of his lips disappears. The touch is replaced moments later by Minseok’s fingers when he jams them down Jongdae’s pants, pushing past his underwear and he can’t find his voice anymore. Minseok is busy yanking Baekhyun in the back of his neck to kiss him hard. Just the sounds of their kissing, combined with the ring of Minseok’s fingers around his cock sends another spike of heat through him and Jongdae tunes out the sound of the owl still waiting outside, completely focused on how much more he desperately needs to be touched.

“C’mon,” he grunts, pushing Minseok back till he stumbles with a startled laugh and falls back to sit on the edge of their bed. He pulls out his wand, looking just as impatient when he waves it with a silent incantation and Jongdae’s clothes are stripped off in one swift movement, joining the messy pile of Baekhyun’s that have also been stripped off. 

“ _Hot_ ,” Baekhyun breathes, looking even more aroused. 

Jongdae promptly climbs into Minseok’s lap and kisses him again, sighing into his mouth when Minseok’s hands immediately find his thighs, slipping around to grip the curve of his ass. He can feel Baekhyun climbing onto the bed too when the mattress dips under his weight, shifting to drape himself behind Minseok.

Jongdae pulls back in time to see Baekhyun drag his lips along Minseok’s nape, watching the way it makes him shiver. Baekhyun’s arm slides over his shoulder, pressing across Minseok’s collarbones to hold him steady and Jongdae dips down to kiss Baekhyun’s wrist softly, then again when he locks fingers with Minseok’s that have come up to hold onto him. 

“Just relax,” he hears Baekhyun murmur into Minseok’s ear, kissing the side of his face tenderly. “It’s been a shitty week. We’ll make it up to you.”

He punctuates his words with a light nibble on Minseok’s earlobe, and Jongdae feels him harden underneath him, straining against the fabric. 

“I’m fine, you know,” Minseok breathes, for what feels like the hundredth time, but still never any less serious about it. 

“You could have easily not been,” Jongdae says quietly and Minseok looks up at him with a slight furrow of concern between his eyebrows, his lips parting wordlessly. 

He twists back to look at Baekhyun but finds the same quiet concern in his eyes too. The magnitude of what just happened brings their momentum to a sudden screeching halt, hitting them all hard again. They fall still, like the cold wave of the same fear from that day is crashing over them once more. There’s echoes of the heavy weight still aching in Jongdae’s chest and he can see the lines of worry and desperation in Baekhyun’s unusually serious face, his eyes soft but somewhat subdued. 

Minseok finally lets out a long breath, like he’d been holding it for a while, and he leans forward to press his lips to Jongdae’s clavicle before turning back to leave a reassuring kiss onto what he can reach of Baekhyun’s chin. 

“Thank you,” he manages, lowering his eyes shyly. He was never one for many words, still fumbling awkwardly when he’s put on the spot like this, self conscious despite all that they’ve been through together. “For worrying about me.”

“I can’t promise it won’t happen again,” he goes on, trying to look at both of them, and the flash of sadness must be as clear on his face as it is in Baekhyun’s eyes because Minseok holds them both closer. “But I’m here now. I made it; I’m right here.” 

Baekhyun makes the first move again, dragging his teeth lightly along the side of Minseok’s neck, following with his tongue. His pants are still in the way and Jongdae works on pulling them off, throwing them aside before climbing back into his lap. The lube drips all over the sheets as Jongdae works on slicking him up, faltering for a moment when Minseok reaches around and pushes two fingers inside him. He can’t quite reach the spot, just barely teasing it and the burn of his arousal is almost too much, moaning through it and trying to focus on fisting Minseok’s cock. 

Baekhyun watches them both, one of his hands disappearing to work on his own erection, his pupils already completely blown. The teasing is driving him crazy and Jongdae nudges Minseok’s hand away, pushing him back to lie against the mattress instead. Laughing, Minseok pulls Baekhyun in closer, letting him bracket his head with his thighs while he kneels over him and wraps his lips around the head of Baekhyun’s cock. The sound that Baekhyun makes immediately shoots a spike of fire in Jongdae’s gut and he shifts forward, lining himself up with Minseok’s cock before sinking down slowly, groaning shakily at the way he fills him up. He sits back for a moment, adjusting to the size before rolling his hips experimentally. The movement rips a moan from his throat, and Minseok echoes him, gripping Baekhyun’s thighs a little tighter as he swallows around him. Baekhyun drops his head, panting and his elbows start to wobble where he’s trying to hold himself up with his hands braced firmly on the mattress. 

Jongdae rolls his hips again, setting up a steady pace and grinding down harder to feel the surge of electricity shooting through his nerves, keening each time he hits the right spot and sees stars. Minseok is doing something with his fingers behind Baekhyun where he can’t see, but the way Baekhyun’s groans and shivers is telling enough. Jongdae tilts his chin up with his fingers, pulling Baekhyun’s face closer to kiss him over Minseok, crashing their mouths together. Trying to fuck himself on Minseok’s cock makes it hard to hold the kiss steady but Baekhyun gives back enthusiastically, pushing his tongue inside and flicking it along the roof of his mouth. 

Baekhyun comes first, his back bowing rigidly as Minseok sucks him off through the orgasm and Jongdae swallows his cry. It takes him a moment to move, dropping his head down on Jongdae’s shoulder before rolling off Minseok to let them finish. He doesn’t move far though, shifting off close to the side where he can still reach out and curl his fingers around Jongdae’s cock right when Minseok cants his hips off the mattress and pounds into him harder. 

White lights explode behind Jongdae’s closed eyelids, dropping his head back as the arousal burns like a fire in the pit of his stomach. The sensation of Baekhyun’s fingers tightening around him, and Minseok fucking into him harder is overwhelming and it takes Jongdae right over the edge, gasping as he comes all over Minseok’s stomach. 

Baekhyun kisses him again while Minseok chases after his own release, rolling his hips again and Jongdae summons up the energy to grind down to meet him, until he feels Minseok going rigid underneath him with a choked groan, fucking him through his orgasm till his shivers stop.

The exhaustion immediately washes over him and Jongdae slumps down by Minseok’s side, waiting for Baekhyun to roll over on the other side and pulls the sheet up over them before their sweat cools. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Baekhyun pants, curling into Minseok’s side comfortably. Humming in agreement, Minseok tugs Jongdae in closer too, till his arm is tucked snugly over Minseok’s firm stomach, where the tips of his fingers can just reach Baekhyun’s arm too.

The settle comfortably into each other’s warmth, silent except for their breathing and the occasional sounds of their lips pulling apart when they exchange lazy kisses. Jongdae focuses on the steady movement of Minseok’s chest and the sound of Baekhyun’s breathing, nearly starting to drift off, still feeling pleasantly buzzed. 

“ _Shit_ , the owl,” Minseok starts suddenly, jolting him awake again as he scrambles to reach over Baekhyun for his wand and waves the window open so the owl can finally fly in, irritably smacking the letter against his face. It snatches up a number of silver sickles from the loose change sitting on the nightstand before flying out again. 

Minseok opens it, scanning the lines on the document before sighing at the content. Jongdae starts to prop himself up on his elbow in concern. 

“It’s my next assignment for when I get back,” Minseok says, and Jongdae sags back against the mattress, feeling his heart drop. 

Baekhyun yanks the paper out of Minseok’s hands and tosses it aside, letting it it flutter to the floor and slumps back into Minseok’s side grumpily. 

“We’ll deal with it later,” he mumbles into Minseok’s shoulder, reaching over to curl his fingers around Jongdae’s wrist too. “Don’t kill the mood.” 

Minseok smiles, turning his head to plant a kiss in Baekhyun’s tousled hair. “This was the best coming-home-from-hospital gift ever.”

Baekhyun grins and leans up to kiss him hard, before breaking off to yank Jongdae over and kiss him too, licking into his mouth and blowing his mind all over again. Jongdae can feel his cock stirring again, especially when Minseok joins in, dragging his lips up along the column of his throat. 

Just then, he hears the loud buzzing from the nightstand behind him and breaks off in time to see the spurts of red sparks flying out from the tip of his wand. Baekhyun slumps back down on the bed with a loud, frustrated groan. 

“Speaking of the hospital,” Jongdae sighs, slinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He picks up his wand, giving it a small wave to dismiss the sparks paging him to come in. “There’s another emergency, I have to go, I’m sorry.” 

He digs through the pile of discarded clothes to find his own pants again, struggling to put them on properly in his haste. 

“Will you be home for dinner?” Minseok asks, helpfully extracting Jongdae’s shirt from the messy pile for him with a quick Accio. “We could order in, I’ve got the Floo contact somewhere for that Cornish pasty delivery.”

“I’ll make it,” Jongdae smiles, bending over to press a kiss to Minseok’s lips and then one to Baekhyun’s lips. They look so cosy, bundled up under the sheets together, and Jongdae wishes he could stay and cuddle with them so badly, but the hospital needs him.

“You’ll be okay?” he asks, hesitating before leaving their bed side. Minseok smiles even as he rolls his eyes at him fondly. 

“Quit worrying about me and go,” he says, reaching out to give Jongdae’s butt a light pat. Jongdae takes a deep breath through his nose and nods, getting ready to apparate but Baekhyun suddenly shoots up and reaches for him, stopping him short. 

“Be safe, okay?” he says quickly, hauling him in for a long kiss. The soft look in his eyes then shifts into something more impish. “You’ve got all _this_ to come back to.”

He waves a hand over his own naked body with a suggestive eyebrow quirk and Jongdae shoves him back, sending him sprawling over a snorting Minseok. He takes one last look at the devilish grin on Baekhyun’s face and the matching grin on Minseok’s, grateful to all the stars that they’re right there, safe and sound, and disapparates to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Taekai fic in the same universe --> [In The Silver](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9313034)


End file.
